


Big Discovery

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Silly, magic bear, misakanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hagumi finally figures out (realises) that Misaki is Michelle. Though maybe not as intended.





	Big Discovery

Kitazawa Hagumi followed Michelle after practice, because there was something she had forgotten to tell the band's bear. Michelle always vanished pretty quickly after practice or a performance, but Hagumi was quick too, and managed to catch up to her.

"Mich-"

She started to call out, when a shocking sight stopped her. Michelle took off her head, and inside was someone she recognised: Okusawa Misaki. Hagumi let out a gasp.

In truth this was not the first time she had seen this, but her mind had a way of glossing over it. Yet this time, this particular time, she finally put two and two together.

 _Are Misaki and Michelle the same person?_ she asked herself.

* * *

The thought had kept Hagumi up pretty late, so she was a little tired at school the next day. She decided that the best thing was to simply ask. Surely she was wrong, and Misaki would tell her she was wrong. Then everything could go back to normal.

At lunch she went up to Misaki. "Hey, Mii-kun..."

Misaki was busy unpacking her lunch box, but looked up at hearing herself be addressed. "Oh, Hagumi. Hi," she said, with a small smile.

Hagumi knew that coming from Misaki, even a small smile meant a lot. This would probably work out fine.

"Um... I have something to ask you," Hagumi said, wondering what the best way to ask was. Misaki gave her a curious look, so Hagumi decided to just ask straight. It was too hard to come up with something clever. "Mii-kun... um... are you Michelle?"

Misaki's eyes went wide. "What?"

Hagumi felt sheepish. "Ahaha, that's a stupid question, isn't it? There's no w-"

"You mean you finally realised?" Misaki asked in disbelief. "Of course I'm Michelle! I've been telling you all along."

Hagumi thought Misaki's expression was a little scary. "Um... really?" She tried to process this. Misaki was a bear. Was that even possible? "You... you're not going to eat me? To protect your secret?" she had to ask. It was the first thing that came to mind. If no one knew Misaki was a bear, there had to be a reason for that.

Misaki looked baffled. "Eat you? Why would I... and what secret? I've tried to tell you from the start! I'm just glad you finally realised..." She sounded relieved. Maybe being a secret bear was hard.

"Misaki-chan?" Matsubara Kanon was at the door to the classroom. "What's taking you- oh, hello Hagumi-chan." She smiled softly, and came towards them.

Hagumi was relieved to see her. But that brought up another thing to ask. "Kano-chan-senpai! Did you know that Mii-kun is Michelle?"

"Huh?" Kanon looked surprised. "Um, ye-"

Before Kanon managed to finish answering, Hagumi looked back at Misaki. "Mii-kun, are you going to eat Kano-chan-senpai?" She knew the two of them were dating, and if Kanon didn't know...

"W-what?" Misaki looked confused. "Of course not! Why would I eat anyone?" she asked.

"O-of course she's not," Kanon said, but then paused. "Well... maybe in a sense... I guess..." she added.

Misaki went bright pink. "K-Kanon!" she hissed. She looked at Hagumi. "Hagumi, no one is going to eat anyone, honest!"

Hagumi's mind was racing. She realised she had to tell the others.

"Hey, are you still listening?" Misaki asked. "I guess not..." she said after not getting an answer.

* * *

Hagumi had sent a text to Seta Kaoru to meet her and Tsurumaki Kokoro early for rehearsal, before Misaki and Kanon got there. It was urgent.

"What's the matter, Hagumi?" Kokoro asked after they'd sat down at a table outside Circle. She wasn't used to Hagumi being this serious.

"Kokoron. Kaoru-kun. I have something important to tell you," Hagumi said. She took a deep breath. "Mii-kun is Michelle is disguise."

The other two gave her blank looks.

"Hagumi, that's impossible," Kokoro said. "Michelle is a bear. Misaki is human."

Kaoru nodded. "Naturally. One cannot defy one's nature," she said.

"B-b-but. Michelle told me once. She's a magic bear," Hagumi said. It was a conversation she had never forgotten. "I was at the zoo last weekend, and saw the bears, and Michelle is nothing like them."

"That is true," Kaoru concurred.

"I always knew Michelle was a very special bear," Kokoro agreed.

"So doesn't it make sense that a magic bear could disguise herself as a human?" Hagumi asked. She had thought a lot about this.

"Hm... I suppose that makes sense," Kokoro said. She was thinking it over too. "We've never seen them both in the same room."

"To think that our own Misaki would have such a dark secret," Kaoru said. "It is truly a fleeting thing."

"Why wouldn't she tell us, though?" Kokoro asked. "We're her best friends." That was a good point.

"I'm not sure," Hagumi said. "But I think Kano-chan-senpai already knew. Maybe it's impossible to hide from someone you kiss?" she pondered. Then gasped. "What if kissing is how she turns into Michelle?"

"Oh my. What a fleeting experience~," Kaoru said. "But we had seen both Misaki and Michelle before she and Kanon got together," she pointed out. "So she probably has a different way of transforming." She smiled cleverly.

"Oohh, you're so smart, Kaoru-kun!" Hagumi said. That made total sense. "A magic bear would obviously use magic."

"Hmmm... I wonder if she could teach me how," Kokoro said. "It might be fun to be a bear!" She grinned. "Don't you think it would make people smile if I suddenly turned into a bear on stage?"

"An intriguing idea," Kaoru said, and stroked her chin. "But it might also be shocking. After all, I'm sure Michelle has her reasons for not transforming in front of people."

"You think so?" Kokoro asked, and tilted her head to the side. "I want to see it, though. I should ask her to show me." She seemed quite determined.

"Oh, you're here already?" A familiar voice approached. All three looked in that direction, and saw her: Michelle the magic bear, disguised as the human Misaki.

"Hello." Kanon was coming alongside Misaki. The two of them were holding hands. "What are you three talking so intensely about?" she asked.

"I was telling them about how Mii-kun is a bear," Hagumi said.

Misaki stopped. "Eh?" She looked confused.

Kokoro hopped up from her chair. "Misaki, Misaki! Can you teach me how to become a bear?"

"Huh?" Misaki looked even more confused.

"Ah~, Misaki. Your existence is so... fleeting~," Kaoru said, flicking her hair back dramatically.

"Wha...?" Misaki now looked absolutely bewildered.

"Ahaha..." Kanon laughed awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, Misaki-chan," she said, and patted Misaki on the back.

Hagumi felt excited. She couldn't wait to tell everyone else she knew too. Saaya was sure to be really surprised. Ako would probably think it was cool. So long as Michelle/Misaki didn't eat anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea that came to me yesterday, vaguely inspired by the current Bandori event. The story for that is quite good, though it's nothing like this.
> 
> I was just really amused at the idea of Hagumi finally putting two and two together, in her own special way. She has such a pure outlook on life, so why wouldn't magic let a bear turn into a human?


End file.
